Becky-Sue Relationship
The Becky-Sue Relationship, most commonly known as Bue or Jacksvester, is the friendship between Becky Jackson and Sue Sylvester. Overview Becky and Sue first meet when Becky tries out for the Cheerios in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One. Will is shocked when Becky is admitted to join, he immediately suspects that Sue has an ulterior reason for choosing Becky. However, it is then revealed that Sue has a sister named Jean, who also has Down syndrome like Becky. It is clear that Becky reminds Sue of her sister. She and Becky bond to the point where Becky appears to be Sue's very close friend. Sue is almost motherly to Becky, giving her help and guidance. Becky is often Sue's 'minion' doing her bidding and helping her carry out some of her schemes. Episodes S1= Wheels Sue first meets Becky when she tries out for the Cheerios. At first, Sue calls Becky by the last name Johnson instead of Jackson. After Becky unsuccessfully tries to jump rope, Sue stops her and welcomes her to the Cheerios. Will suspects that Sue is up to something. He later spies on Sue and sees her encouraging Becky harshly to jump rope. He accuses her of being mean, but she says that Becky just wants to be treated like everybody else. The Power of Madonna Sue informs the Cheerios that they need to be more like Madonna. In a homage to Madonna, she tells them that she no longer acknowledges that any of them have last names. She informs Becky (whom previously she always called Becky Jackson) that she is now just Becky, to which Becky claps excitedly. Home Becky is first seen in Sue's office with Santana and Brittany as Sue explains the 'Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse' recipe. Becky displays a little bit of disgust at it. She is later seen getting weighed and it's revealed that she has lost two pounds, to which Sue congratulates her. |-| S2= Audition Becky is first seen with Sue at the Cheerios tryouts when Finn auditions. Becky and Sue both display disgust at Finn's tryout. Britney/Brittany Becky informs Sue that the New Directions are performing Britney Spears at the assembly to which Sue instructs her to use that citizen's arrest they practiced. The Rocky Horror Glee Show Becky dresses up as Sue for Halloween to which Sue says that her costume is outstanding. Becky is given Sue's megaphone and told to yell at some fatties. Sue states that next year when Becky dresses as her she will need to be clutching a local Emmy to which Becky expresses happiness. The Substitute When Sue takes Figgins' role as Principal, (it's assumed that Donna, Figgins' secretary, was fired) and Becky is given the role as her secretary. Furt Sue calls Becky in to give her invitations to post. Later, Becky watches on as Sue is visited by her mother, Doris Sylvester. A Very Glee Christmas Becky assists Sue in ruining Christmas at McKinley by stealing the Secret Santas, and replacing the tub with a tub filled with only Sue's name. Becky and Sue later become the Grinch and Max the Reindog to trash the Choir Room. The Sue Sylvester Shuffle Sue instructs Becky to hand out chicken cutlets to the Cheerios to enhance their bust. Both later purchase a giant cannon and Becky smashes the wine on it. A Night of Neglect Becky joins the Heckling Club, which is facilitated by Sandy on Sue's orders. She heckles New Directions at their benefit. Rumours Becky is a part of The Muckraker. She gives out the rumor filled newspapers to all the students. Funeral Sue kicks Becky out of the Cheerios, because Becky reminds Sue of her sister who died. Will is angry about what Sue did to Becky and confronts her in the teachers lounge. The Glee Club organizes Jean's funeral and Sue has a change of heart. She apologizes to Becky and asks her back into the cheerios, this time as captain, which Becky accepts and the two share a monumental hug. |-| S3= The Purple Piano Project Becky once again becomes Sue's assistant and brings her the poll numbers for the election campaign. Sue later informs Becky that she is co-captain with Santana Lopez much to Becky's annoyance. I Am Unicorn Becky helps Sue film Quinn for Sue's campaign video. I Kissed a Girl Sue tells Coach Beiste that having Cooter Menkins is the best thing that ever happened to her other than Becky being in her life, showing how much these two share a very close bond. Yes/No Becky consults Sue about her feelings for Artie. Sue thinks Becky can do better. When Artie tells Sue that he isn't interested in dating Becky, Sue tells him to treat her like a person and tell her. Later when Becky is down about Artie not reciprocating her interest, Sue grabs some ice cream from the fridge and turns on the TV. She tells Becky to take her hand because they will get through it together. The Spanish Teacher In this episode, Coach Roz takes over the Cheerios briefly after Becky; unbeknownst to Sue files a complaint. Becky is a fan of Roz's work, unlike Sue. Later when Becky is injecting Sue with pregnancy hormones, she fesses up to putting the complaint in about Sue to which Sue informs her that she knew. Sue however isn't angry with Becky who believes that Sue has been distracted from the Cheerios. Sue thanks Becky for the feedback and Becky tells Sue that she is going to be a good mom. Big Brother Becky shows up in Sue's office door, hovering without saying anything. Sue tells her that she is, in fact, interrupting. Becky tells Sue that she heard about her baby. Sue had learned earlier in the episode that there were irregularities in the test results for the baby, so she clearly assumes that is what Becky is talking about. When Becky says that she heard the baby is a girl, Sue smiles and says, "Just like you", and hugs her, thoughtfully repeating the phrase, indicating that the baby likely has Down's Syndrome. Becky offers up a parenting tip for Sue to work on her patience. Prom-asaurus Once Sue announces the nominees for Prom King and Queen, Becky throws a rage due to not being nominated. Sue recalls her attacking xylophones and attempting these rage tactics due to not being nominated. Sue states that she didn't get nominated because of her poster (she misspelled "vote" and wrote "veto" instead), and calls her a bitch, meaning it as a compliment. Sue wanted her to help with the punch bowl, but Becky declines and attacks another one of Sue's xylophones. After seeing Becky and Puck with the cardboard crowns, Sue says that Becky is the real queen, no matter who gets elected Prom Queen. Becky then tricks Sue so she and Puck could spike the punch bowl. |-| S4= Makeover Before announcing the elected class president, Sue requests Becky to give off a tune from the xylophone. However, there's an awkward silence due to Becky stopping her seconds prior. Sue says "No? Okay then", and goes on to announce the senior class president which is later revealed in the episode to be Blaine with his companion, Sam. Glee, Actually It is shown that Sue got Becky a Christmas present. It's a really nice, expensive sweater, but Becky doesn't accept it. She says she would rather get a man for Christmas. Later on, they are seen looking in the Rose's window, smiling because of the joy they gave to Millie and Marley, by giving them an amazing Christmas. Feud In this episode Becky is supporting Sue in her feud with Blaine by teaching her how to properly act and dress like Nicki Minaj. Shooting Star After Brittany disbands the astronomy club, Becky tells Brittany that they should both never graduate. She says its a scary place and that she can't go to college. Brittany tells her that she can not stay and neither can Becky. A few days after the lockdown, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste are seen talking in the teacher's lounge when Sue walks in with some donuts for everyone. She overhears Will and Beiste discussing what will happen when they fined the suspect, which prompts her to say that no student will be expelled because she’s the one who fired the gun. Later on, Sue tells Mr. Figgins her ‘fake story about how the gun went off’ that she has a registered gun named ‘Uma Thurman’ and that she fired it on the wall, but it fell making another gunshot. Mr. Figgins didn’t believe her story because bullets leave bullet marks, but Sue insisted that she moved some poster to block the marks. Sue then took her punishment, which is being fired. Later, when Will confronts Sue about what happened, a flashback is shown that Becky is the one that brought the gun because she was afraid of the world and she needed protection. Sue tells Becky to give her the gun, but it accidentally fell, firing two gunshots that traumatized the school. It was revealed that Sue protected Becky from expulsion, by 'confessing' to the crime. Sweet Dreams Coach Roz Washington calls up Blaine and Becky and notices that Sue's reason of bringing a gun wasn't actually normal and thinks that Blaine and Becky put a hex on Coach Sue. Therefore, Coach Roz asks them to do an oath so they will not hex her. Blaine notices Becky's behavior and asks her if she knows anything about the gun shooting relating to Sue's fire, but Becky kept the secret and furiously pushed people and a xylophone, making Blaine suspicious. Lights Out Sue is seen sitting on the bleachers watching as the Cheerios practice, Becky walks to her and tells her how horrible Roz Washington is treating her in the Cheerios and tries to convince her to come back to take her spot. However, Sue denies the offer and says that she doesn't miss the girls at all; this leads her to sing Little Girls in a dream sequence. When she snaps back into reality, she tells Becky that she's not coming back, Becky is seen sad and walks away from her. They wore the same clothes in this scene. Later, Roz is tired of Becky's attitude during practice and Figgins tries to solve the problem. It seems, Becky is still keeping the secret that she was the one that shot the bullet, but it is unknown if she actually told Figgins. |-| S5= Love, Love, Love Sue returns to McKinley High as the new Principal. In a voice-over, she mentions that Becky is doing time with her one-month suspension from McKinley due to the gun incident. Sue also reveals that she will make Becky her secretary, and call her "Beckretary". A Katy or A Gaga Becky returns from her month long suspension as Sue's secretary. It is revealed that both Becky and Sue identify themselves as a Gaga. Becky helps Sue with the morning announcements, dressed as "a little monster", while playing the keyboards (instead of her usual xylophone). Becky interrupts Sue's announcements to command that everyone open their laptops in order to watch the teaser video that Sam made to promote the Applause performance. The End of Twerk Although Becky and Sue do not interact much in this episode, Becky is seen near the end, still working as Sue's secretary and attempting to stop Will from seeing Sue without an appointment. When Will throws a "Sue style tantrum", Becky seems to enjoy the display and assists by trashing a xylophone, despite Sue's protests that Becky not join in. Movin' Out When Artie tries to help Becky come to terms with her wanting to go to college, Sue tells him to stay out of this, saying that Becky doesn't want or need to go to college, seeing as she already has a job as her becktretary. Artie, however, refuses and gets Becky to confess that she does want to attend college, but is afraid of the real world and the mean people. Upon this, Sue calls Artie into her office and Artie realizes that Sue is the one who isn't ready to let Becky go because she cares for her. When Becky tells Sue about her trip to the University of Cincinnati, Sue asks her whether she's really ready for this. Becky nods and says that she's outgrown the high school bitches at McKinley. Sue then offers to help Becky with her college application. The next day, Becky helps Sue set of an art-related career booth when Will joins them and Becky tells Sue that everyone in Glee club is crazy, prompting Will and the New Directions to perform You May Be Right. Puppet Master After Sue's meeting with the school board members, she confides to Becky that one of them, whom she is attracted to, mistook her for a man. Becky suggests that Sue's wardrobe might be the part of the problem and points out that she can "Try on a skirt every once in awhile". Sue tells Becky the story of how her track suit became her wardrobe staple: When she first started at McKinley high and dressed more feminine, other students did not take her very seriously. However, when she cut her hair short and put the track suit on, everyone was intimidated by her and as a result took her seriously. Becky reminds Sue that everyone is already afraid of her and that now might be a good time for a change. Inspired by Becky's advice, Sue allows Unique to give her a make-over and she attends the school board's inspection in a pencil skirt, blouse, and blazer and even asks the school board member she has an attraction to out on a date. Previously Unaired Christmas After Tina says Sue lets Becky get away with anything and Becky says that she was discriminating against her, Sue appears telling Becky she was not. She tells Becky that the "mistletoe" she has on her hat is not mistletoe and she needs to got to the nurses office immediately. When Becky asks if she can use the Le Car, Sue lets her. She informs Tina and Sam that she realizes she treats Becky differently and will change her actions accordingly. Later, when Sue is announcing the winner and runner-ups of the tree decorating competition, Becky is anxious to see which place she came in, when Becky finds out she didn't get any place, she is angry, and throws one of Sue's xylophones. Further on in the episode, it shows Becky and Sue standing next to Becky's entry for the tree decorating competition, where Sue says she took the theme of green too literal and thinks Becky took all of the things out of the garbage. Becky admits that she didn't really try, she just wanted to go home and watch a show. Trio After Becky catches Will and Emma having sex in the faculty bathroom, Sue is having a discussion with them both, attempting to find out why they felt the need to do so on school time. Becky is seen in the background with her head down, seemingly disturbed about what she saw. Sue says that Becky is "Scarred for life". Will and Emma explain that they are trying to conceive a child and there is a short amount of time when fertilization is most likely. They both also express concern about the fact that older couples tend to have more complications with pregnancies such as Down syndrome. Sue and Becky seem to take issue with their attitude regarding Down syndrome, and ask "What's wrong with Down syndrome?" 100 After April claims Sue cannot eliminate the Glee Club because she has paid for the Auditoruim via the "April Rhodes Charitable Foundation", Sue becomes suspicious of how April has obtained those funds. Sue enlists Becky's assistance to investigate April's financial background. After doing research on several websites such as Wikipedia, Sue and Becky present April and Will with all the evidence that proves that Sue's suspicions are correct: April has been indicted (formally charged) by the Securities and Exchange Commission and is in violation of a $3 million bail that forbade her to leave NY; therefore there is no longer any money to support the auditorium or glee club. Becky responds to the information with an "Oh, snap!" New Directions Becky graduates with the rest of the seniors. When Sue calls her to the stage, she congratulates Becky and they share one last, monumental hug. Both seem emotional, but also happy. |-| S6= Homecoming Becky is with Sue making announcements which she soon takes over. Becky announces her "rules" for the Homecoming bonfire, which include that she will "taser" anyone who is not wearing McKinley school colors and that no one is to make out under the bleachers because this is her make out spot. Alarmed, Sue takes tries to take the microphone away from Becky but she resists. Sue tells her she will "peel her fingers from the microphone" and their entire exchange is heard over the PA system. Jagged Little Tapestry Becky is with Sue in the teacher's lounge showing Sue the photos on her i-pad of all the "clubs" she has claimed to be part of to her new boyfriend Darrell. Becky explains her dilemma to Sue and says she feels bad about lying to her new boyfriend. Sue assures her that everyone lies in relationships that is probably why she ended up divorcing herself and not to worry about it. Becky remains unconvinced but is excited for Sue to meet Darrell. However, once back in Sue's office, Sue is clearly concerned when Darrell turns out not to have Down Syndrome but appears to be non-disabled. Sue asks Darrell what his intentions are with Becky. Darrell tells Sue that he intends to take Becky out on a date. Becky says to Sue 'isn't he dreamy coach?' and then leaves the room laughing. Sue doesn't look happy. Later, in the choir room Becky, Quinn and Tina get ready to perform to Darrell, Sue and the Glee Club. They start to sing So Far Away but Becky realizes that she cannot fool Darrell into thinking she can sing and runs away in the middle of the song. When Becky runs out Sue says 'Well you really can't blame her for not joining in, these two are very bitchy (looking at Mason and Madison). The Hurt Locker, Part One Sue brings Becky along to her storage unit after her lunch with Will. Sue reveals that she is thinking of retiring which Becky is shocked to hear. Sue also shows Becky what she refers to as her "hurt locker" where she stores everything she hates and tells Becky that she is now planning her "final act of revenge". Later, in the auditorium, Becky and Sue interrupt Blaine's piano lesson with Rachel and Sam. Sue demands that Blaine reschedule his piano lesson for another time and that they all leave the auditorium. Becky, who seems to be aware of Sue having hypnotized Sam, refers to Sue as a "bad-ass, crazy super bitch" which Sue agrees with. At Invitationals, Becky and Sue spy on Vocal Adrenaline as they perform. Becky wears a lobster costume and enjoys dancing along to Rock Lobster and Whip It. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Sue returns to her storage locker with Becky to continue her plot of trying to unite Kurt and Blaine. Sue shows Becky all the footage she has of Kurt and Blaine to prove that their love is "one for the ages". Becky disagrees, pointing out how the two don't even look at each other. Becky also questions how Sue managed to get some of the footage she has of the two boys. Sue explains to Becky that she has cameras everywhere. Before New Directions perform at Invitationals, Kitty bribes Becky for Sue's computer password (so they can access Sue's music playlist) by giving her junk food. After Invitationals are over, Sue and Becky return to Sue's storage locker one last time. Sue says her plan went as it was supposed to. However, Becky points out that Kurt and Blaine aren't back together, so her plan in fact did not work. Sue ignores her and continues to talk about how she still has several weeks to plan out her schemes. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Becky shows up at Sue's office to protest after learning that Sue didn't let the now extinct Warblers join forces with the New Directions. Sue has difficulty making out what Becky is trying to say so Darrell has to "translate" everything for her. Sue is resistant to back down and thus Becky says she won't allow her to do that, which is enough for Sue to threaten to tag her as a traitor. Becky ennumerates the illegal things she has done for her and after announcing that she isn't on Sue's side this time, Becky says that Sue and her aren't friends anymore and storms out of the office. Later, during Geraldo Rivera's program, it is revealed that Becky was the one who gave away Sue's hurt locker to Superintendent Harris, thus making her fired. Becky makes an appearance in a clip with Darrell at her side and she explains the reasons behind her actions: although she always supported everything she did, this time was too much, so she wanted to finally feel free from Sue. Before the clip ends, Becky speaks to all the cheerios "out there" saying that they shouldn't let Sue control them because they deserve better. Sue is left broken by the events. Dreams Come True When Sue walks out to the hallway, after talking to Blaine and Kurt, she stops and turns. She sees Becky, who also has stopped, and they face each other, telling each other they came to see them. Becky runs to Sue, (who is also running to her), pushing people out of the way as she does. They hug, and Becky apologises to Sue about how she said the things she did on TV. Sue also apologises to her about how she treated her. When Sue leaves, she kisses Becky's head. In 2020, Becky is seen as (now) Vice-President Sue's top bodyguard. Later, before Sue gives her speech about the club, she tells Becky to stop searching Sam, telling her that he's clean. When the New Directions perform I Lived, Becky sits next to Sue, watching the performance. She and Sue both join the team, and the other adults, walking upstage before the song finishes. Trivia *Becky dressed up as Sue for Halloween in 2010. *They wore the same outfit in the episode Lights Out just before Sue sings Little Girls. *Both Becky and Sue identify as a Gaga, as seen in A Katy or A Gaga. *Becky and Sue have given each other relationship advice at one time or another. In Yes/No, Becky confides in Sue her crush on Artie and Sue tells Becky to ask him out. When Artie breaks things off, Sue reassures Becky that she will be ok and find someone else. In Puppet Master, Sue confides in Becky her attraction to one of the board members who had mistaken her for a man. Becky encourages Sue to get in touch with her "feminine" side and ask him out on a date. *In Opening Night, Sue tells her date, Mario, that she uses Becky as her "taste tester" when she orders take out to ensure she isn't being poisoned. Gallery 2010.04.29 glee.jpg Becky999.jpg Becky_&_Sue.jpg Glee---Lauren-Potter-as-Becky-Johnson.gif scene251.jpg sue-and-becky.jpg SueBecky.png tumblr le5ivrv1Aw1qfnavlo1 500.jpg sue becky .jpg sue becky 2.jpg SECKY22.png beckysureksfd.jpg glee-puck-becky-sue-578x315.jpg glee301img5.jpg screen-shot-2010-09-22-at-1-08-30-am.png tumblr m3zefqXUdR1r8ejpko2 250.gif tumblr ll7iclLFck1qbi5wyo1 500.png Sue-sylvester-with-becky-on-glee-season-4.jpg screen-shot-2010-09-22-at-1-08-30-am.png Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o10 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o9 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o8 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o7 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o6 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o5 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o4 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr ml5bgtI5JN1qck0h4o1 r1 250.gif Sueandbecky LO.jpg Suebecky101.gif 506-becky sue.png becky and sue.png 1.159389.jpg Becky_jacksonn_4.jpg glee cheer fb.jpg glee sue and becky3.jpg sue and becky near bleachers.jpg becky and sue.jpg Tumblr_n4g6sdM7wP1qg25zco1_1280.jpg vlcsnap-2010-12-08-15h38m51s210.png becky and sue.jpg becky and sue.png Navigational Category:Friendships Category:Relationships